


Sweet Rewards

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, consensual dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Auba thanks Marco for the assist with rough sex and lots of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rewards

Pierre waited until the rest of his team mates had left the dress room before he decided to make his move on Marco. Marco sat shirtless on the bench absent-mindedly scratching his stomach when Auba stormed up to him and pulled him to his feet with a handful of ginger-blonde hair. 

“Auba, what the fuck that hurt” Marco snapped rubbing at his hairline.  
“I haven't given you a proper thanks yet” Pierre winked and lipped his lips.  
“Huh?”

Marco soon got the picture when he felt himself being pushed down onto his knees and Auba's large cock slapped him in the face. It was Marco's turn to smirk and lick his lips. Marco took the hard cock into the palm of his hand and looked up. 

“What do you want me to do with this? Eat it?”  
“I want those pretty lips wrapped around my dick this instant or i'll do it for you”  
Marco wasn't going to miss the chance to be pushed around a little more “Oh, I don't suck cock, I'm not gay” 

Pierre gripped the handful of Marco's hair even tighter and lifted his head until he made eyecontact with the German. “Not gay huh? I've seen you so many times on your knees in front of Mats, in front of Kevin, in front of anyone who will have those slutty lips around their cock” Pierre felt a little guilty saying the hurtful words, even if he was joking that's until Marco let out a moan. Marco is forced to take a deep breath from his mouth once Pierre squeezes his nose. 

“You going to suck me or am I going to do it?”  
Marco shook his head, he couldn't wait for Pierre to roughly fuck his throat. Marco liked it that way.  
“Fine” Pierre snapped 

With the hand still gripped into Marco's hair, Pierre thrust his cock down to the back of Marco's throat without any warning and keeping the blonde's head pressed firmly against his crotch. It's only when Marco made a spluttering choking sound was when Pierre let Marco come for air. 

“Slut like you still chokes on dick?”  
Marco was just about to respond when Pierre used that exact moment to slam his cock back down Marco’s throat. Pierre didn't hold him there this time, instead he thrust into his mouth, in a rough, rapid pace making sure he hit the back of Marco's throat with every thrust, drawing tears in the blondes eyes from the force. Pierre violently thrust down Marco's throat for a couple more seconds then let his throbbing cock slip out of Marco's swollen, abused lips. 

Marco coughed and spluttered once Pierre had pulled out, the Frenchmen still looking down on him. “You know i'd have cum right in that slutty throat if I didn't want to fuck your slutty hole”  
Marco moaned “Take me Auba”  
“Don't worry i'm going to” 

“Get up” Pierre snapped and pulled Marco up by the hair “Bend over” Marco growled and grabbed on to the locker for leverage and pushed his ass out ready for his pounding. Pierre roughly pushed Marco's playing shorts and his boxers down to his ankles, revealing his pale ass. 

“Look at this slutty ass, bet you've had so many dicks up here”  
Marco shook his head “I'm a top”  
“What ever you say, little slut” 

Pierre soothed his hand over the pale cheek, then brought up his palm only to bring it back down, a hard slap echoed around the room. Marco moaned so Pierre did it again and again until the milky white skin had given away to a series of red hand prints. 

“Hope you don't require lube, because I haven't got any”  
“What? I can take you dry” A wave of worry ran through Marco.  
“Don't worry, I have plenty of spit... in fact so do you” 

Pierre pushed three fingers inside of Marco's mouth. Marco hot the hint and instantly sat to suck on the Frenchmen's fingers, soaking the digits with spit and saliva. As soon as Pierre's fingers dripped with split, only then did he let the fingers slip out of his mouth. 

Pierre pressed kisses to Marco's ear as he slammed in three digits at the same time. Marco threw his head back and groaned out an “Ahhh” Pierre twisted and turned his fingers around inside of the German and started to thrust them in and out of him. Pierre started off slow to give Marco time to adjust to his fingers then quickly speeding up until he was pounding the fingers in and out of him rapidly. Eventually Pierre added a fourth digit into the mix and thrust deep enough to rub his finger tips over Marco's prostate. Once Marco started to grunt from pleasure, only then did Pierre let his digits slip out. 

Pierre nudged the tip of his cock against Marco's spit dripping hole, mixing the pre cum from his own leaking cock with the spit, rubbing his cock up against his hole. Pierre teased for a few more seconds then slammed into Marco, reaching the hilt in one swift thrust. Pierre didn't bother to stall just pulled nearly all the way out, just leaving in the head and slamming back in. The lockers rattled as Marco's body slammed into them. Pierre started a rough, deep pace. His finger tips digging hard into Marco's hips, leaving bruises behind his wake. 

Pierre thrust in harder and deeper with every thrust in search for Marco's sweet spot. Marco groaned with every thrust into his body. The sensations both were of pleasure and pain but all the same it felt amazing, Marco had never been taken like this before. Marco howled and threw his head back. Only then did Pierre know he had found what he was searching for and started to hit it with every thrust. Marco groaned, begged and whined he so badly needed to cum but no way is he going to cum without a hand around his leaking cock. Marco reached forward and took his aching member into his hand, only for it to be slapped away. 

“no” Pierre growled.  
“Auba, please”  
“No” 

Pierre pulled Marco away from the locker and slammed him down onto the tiles on the floor of the locker room. His cock never leaving Marco's hole and he instantly picked up from where he left with more speed and force than before, sending Marco's body sprawling against the damp tiles. 

“Remember when you used to be on top with Mario? Look a you now taking cock on the floor of the locker room like a bitch” 

Pierre growled out the words and started to fuck Marco with all his might. Marco didn't get the chance to get used to the sensation from the pounding onto his prostate before then next one come. Eventually it all became too much more Marco and he came hard onto the floor below him, screaming out Pierre's name. Coming untouched. 

“Oh dear” Pierre tutted “As soon as I was about to wrap my hand around you, you come untouched like the slut you are”  
Pierre continued to pound into Marco's limp body until his own orgasm drew closer. Once he couldn't take it any more, he pulled his cock out of Marco's hole and flipped him onto his back. Furiously jerking off over his face until he came in thick white spurts over Marco's cheeks and eyelashes. 

“Look at you, covered in my cum” Pierre said breathlessly and sunk down onto the floor, taking Marco's body into his arms. 

“How are you feeling?” Pierre said, running a hand through Marco's sweat damp hair.  
Marco nodded “I felt great, though it felt like I was being punished not rewarded”  
Pierre smirked “You like to be fucked roughly”  
“So true”  
“Come on lets take a shower, i'll make love to you this time” Pierre stood up and walked into the direction of the shower. Marco waited about half a second until he stood up and joined his boyfriend for round two.


End file.
